Pile ou face
by The girl of the World
Summary: Il y a des jours où le silence devrait être roi pour ne jamais commencer une conversation douloureuse.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! En cette période trouble de ma vie, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour une fanfiction qui respecte mon humeur. Elle est assez proche de **Entre sourire et désespoir** que j'ai déjà publié. Si jamais l'envie vous prend d'aller y faire un tour...

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **Pile ou face**

Gabriel était installé sur son lit, jambes croisées sous lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait face à son grand frère Michel. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un venait le voir chez lui. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était jamais chez lui.

De plus, c'était Michel qui l'avait contacté pour pouvoir lui parler en face à face. Et donc, les deux archanges se retrouvaient chez Gabriel, dans son petit studio en pleine ville céleste. La taille de la pièce lui importait peu puisqu'il était toujours à l'extérieur à faire Dieu sait quel tour de passe-passe.

Ce qui se passait aujourd'hui était alors tout à fait particulier. De plus, Raphaël ne devrait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui pouvaient faire sortir le troisième archange de son bureau. Dont Michel.

Cependant, il n'utilisait cette capacité que dans des cas extrêmes. La dernière fois que Michel l'avait utilisé avait été pour le cas de Jeanne D'Arc. Un demi-échec, certes, mais cela restait de l'ordre de l'exceptionnel.

Et cela se reproduisait aujourd'hui même, dans ce lieu confortable et absolument pas fait pour préparer un plan d'attaque contre un ennemi.

Michel les avait appelé tous les deux.

Et cela signifiait qu'un drame s'annonçait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre. Gabriel n'eut qu'à se retourner pour voir Raphaël faire un geste de la main et s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Le cadet se leva pour aller ouvrir à son frère qu'il accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Raph !

Le cadet examina son aîné en face de lui de haut en bas et parut perplexe.

-Et mes bonbons ?

-Je me suis dit que la situation n'était pas adaptée. Une prochaine fois.

La mine boudeuse qu'il arbora d'un seul coup ne fit aucun effet sur Raphaël, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal. Il aurait au moins réussi à lui tirer une parole. Mais là, rien.

La situation devait être plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'aurait voulu le croire.

Il retourna sur le lit pour reprendre sa position, tenant ses cuisses comme si c'était une protection contre ce qui allait suivre.

Raphaël salua Michel d'une simple poignée de main et alla se positionner derrière Gabriel, contre la fenêtre. Lui, il croisa ses bras.

Geste de protection ?

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir.

Michel les regarda tour à tour avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. Il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis cinq minutes. En tout cas, il s'était forcé à ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son cadet avec cette fixation qu'il avait sur l'heure lorsqu'il était stressé.

Enfin non. Pas stressé. Angoissé. Oui, c'était le bon terme.

Prenant un grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses idées.

-Je voulais vous parler de vive voix sur ce qui se passe en ce moment au Paradis.

Ni Gabriel, ni Raphaël n'avaient envie d'en entendre plus.

-Vous n'avez pas pu ignorer les conflits qui se déroulent de plus en plus souvent. C'est pour cela que je veux vous dire mon point de vue. Pour que vous compreniez bien les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire.

Gabriel caressa ses cuisses de ses pouces. Raphaël baissa d'un millimètre la tête.

-Malgré les disputes entre moi et Lucifer et les différends qui nous opposent, sachez que j'ai tout fait pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour.

-Vous savez ce que Dieu a demandé à tous les anges.

-« Ordonné » serait plus juste, dit Gabriel qui ne fixait pas son frère dans les yeux.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas le regard furieux que Michel lui lança quand il avait pris la parole. Raphaël, lui, le vit.

-Ils nous a fait confiance pour prendre soin de Ses nouvelles créations. Notre Père attend beaucoup d'eux et nous devons respecter Ses choix. Métatron travaille en ce moment même en étroite collaboration avec Dieu pour rédiger les Évangiles qui dicteront notre ligne de conduite.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec nous ? demanda Gabriel à la fois impatient et en colère. On sait tout ça. On est des archanges si t'avais pas remarqué.

Il reprit d'une voix plus timide.

-Tu veux parler de Lucifer. Alors vas-y.

Michel souffla. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas ce don avec les mots que possédait Raphaël. Il ne possédait pas cette simplicité que possédait Gabriel. Il n'avait que sa force pour agir.

-C'est par rapport au mois dernier, n'est-ce pas ?

Raphaël avait pris la parole, obligeant Gabriel à se retourner pour être sûr d'avoir entendu sa voix. Lui aussi voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette discussion qui laisserait sans aucun doute des séquelles à chacun d'entre eux.

Michel hocha la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à cette situation mais il m'y a obligé. Il ne respecte plus les demandes de Notre Père et vous n'ignorez pas que cela va à l'encontre de notre rôle premier : suivre Son enseignement.

Il joua un instant avec le bracelet de sa montre.

-Voilà pourquoi je voulais vous parler. Lucifer est notre problème. Et je ne veux pas qu'il vous entraîne dans quelque chose que vous ne voudriez pas.

Gabriel se maudit de ne pas avoir mis un short. Il aurait voulu pouvoir enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à la Grâce. Il avait besoin de se faire mal pour oublier sa gorge qui se serrait et les larmes qui se formaient aux coin de ses yeux.

Un sourire faux s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était compulsif. Le sérieux n'était pas fait pour lui et son corps se rebellait contre toutes ses pensées, aussi noires soient elles.

Michel comprit de travers la posture repliée de son cadet.

-Vous pourrez lui répéter tout ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

-MAIS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE LUI RÉPÉTER ! JE JOUE PAS AUX ESPIONS !

Finalement, la douleur n'avait fait qu'accentuer le mal-être qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux humides ne coulaient pas encore mais sa voix commençait à dérailler. Il devait se contrôler. Il en avait besoin.

-Tu crois que ça me fais rire de vous voir vous insulter sans pouvoir rien faire ? Tu crois quoi ? Que ça me fait plaisir ?

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Les limites étaient atteintes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Et Michel eut la phrase qui n'avait absolument aucun sens pour le cadet dans ce genre de situation où seuls les intérêts de chacun comptaient.

-Je ne veux que votre bien.

Gabriel se frotta un œil.

« _Je ne veux que ton bien._ »

Le cadet avait déjà entendu ces paroles. Lucifer les lui avait prononcé pratiquement dans le même contexte.

Lorsque c'était Lucifer qui les lui avait dit, il n'avait ni crié ni pleuré. Il s'était retourné et était rentré chez lui pour aller se cacher sous sa couette.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était déjà chez lui.

Et c'était Michel qui était sorti, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin dans ses propos.

Gabriel se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains comme pour se prouver qu'il pouvait retenir ses larmes, qu'il était fort et qu'il pouvait supporter cette pression.

Mais lorsque le premier sanglot, même étouffé, s'échappa, il savait qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire face à ce genre de problème plus longtemps.

C'était trop à la fois. Trop de colère face aux souvenirs joyeux qu'il gardait de ses deux aînés. Trop de tristesse face aux éclats de rire partagés de ses deux aînés. Trop d'incompréhension face à l'ancienne complicité de ses deux aînés.

Maintenant, il voyait l'autre côté de la médaille.

Cependant, il restait une chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Raphaël, toujours collé contre la fenêtre, avait regardé son petit frère lutter de toutes ses forces et perdre le combat. Il s'assit derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras, appuyant son dos contre son torse.

Voilà le rôle que lui devait jouer. Raphaël ne s'effondrera pas devant Gabriel. Raphaël devait être fort pour supporter de le voir dans cet état. Rien ne l'empêchera de prendre soin de son petit frère.

Il lui murmura quelques mots tendres à l'oreille, espérant créer un cocon de chaleur et de bien-être. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits.

Pour relayer au second plan toute la douleur que son être pouvait engendrer et supporter avant l'explosion.


End file.
